


Approval

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Studio 60
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants to know Suzanne's opinion of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approval

"How was the show?"

Suzanne stopped on her way to Matt's office, wondering if he'd been waiting to ambush her specifically, or just whoever happened to come by first. "It was good," she said.

"You sure?" Matt wasn't very good at pretending he was calm, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Yeah." Suzanne nodded. Hesitated. "But, um, maybe you should ask Danny? 'Cause I generally think the show's good _every_ week."

"Oh. Yeah." Matt nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Suzanne started towards the office again. "It's just-" she stopped and turned. Matt's expression was nervous and earnest. "I wanted to know what _you_ thought."

Suzanne smiled shyly. "It was good." Matt grinned crookedly.

"Okay."

They turned and went back to their normal post-show routine. Suzanne didn't stop smiling until she fell asleep.


End file.
